Betapa Aku Mencintaimu - KrisYeol
by ren tobi
Summary: Chanyeol hanya ingin memperlihatkan pada Kris bahwa dia selalu merasa bahagia di sisi Kris selama ini, terutama beberapa waktu terakhir ini di sisa akhir hidupnya yang bahkan Chanyeol tidak ketahui sampai kapan waktunya. Pemuda manis itu hanya berharap bahwa waktunya lebih lama untuk bisa selalu bersama dengan Kris. -KrisYeol-


**Title: Betapa Aku Mencintaimu**

**Disclaimer: All characters are not mine**

**Cast: Kris-Chanyeol**

**Genre: Romance – Angst**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: banyak typo, alur berantakan, kecepetan, cerita pasaran, yaoi, ooc**

**Fict ini terinspirasi dari lagu-nya Vagetoz "Betapa Aku Mencintaimu"**

**No Bash, No Flame, Please be a good reader**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda tinggi menjulang dengan surai pirangnya tampak sedang sibuk menyiapkan sesuatu. Dia sedang sibuk menyiapkan suatu acara untuk kekasihnya. Hari ini tanggal 26 November 2012 adalah hari ulang tahun kekasihnya tercinta yang ke-22 tahun. Kris, si pemuda itu sungguh sangat antusias mempersiapkan acara perayaan ulang tahun kekasihnya tersebut.

Ia sudah membeli barang-barang yang diperlukan untuk dijadikan dekorasi acara ulang tahun kekasihnya itu. Beberapa balon berwarna pink dan putih sudah ditiup oleh Kris menjadi bentuk berwarna hati. Ia hias balon pink dan putih itu hingga wujud-nya seperti balon itu sedang tersenyum. Seperti senyum manis kekasihnya yang sudah menghiasi hari-hari dalam hidupnya selam 4 tahun terakhir ini.

Dengan telaten dan sabar Kris pasang-kan balon-balon tersebut pada sebuah kerangka yang berbentuk seperti gerbang kecil untuk memasuki sebuah taman. Butuh waktu yang tak sebentar untuk menyelesaikan hal itu, karena ia mengerjakannya sendiri. Sampai akhirnya kerangka gerbang kecil itu sudah berdiri dengan indahnya dihiasi balon-balon tadi. Kris tampak puas dengan hasil karyanya. Tampak ia tersenyum lebar sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ku rasa Chanyeol akan menyukainya" gumam-nya.

Kemudian ia menghampiri kantung plastik besar tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri saat ini. Kris sibuk mengeluarkan benda-benda dari dalam kantung plastik besar tersebut. Benda-benda itu ternyata adalah lilin-lilin berwarna putih. Kris buat lilin-lilin itu menjadi sebuah bentuk hati yang cukup besar. Kris letakkan 2 buah kursi ditengahnya.

"Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat indah untukku dan Chanyeol" katanya dalam hati.

* * *

Tiba-lah pukul 8 malam, sudah saatnya acara yang sudah dipersiapkan Kris dengan antusiasnya untuk dimulai. Kris datang ke sebuah taman kecil tempat acaranya itu dengan membawa seorang pemuda yang tingginya tak berbeda jauh darinya. Kris membawa pemuda manis tersebut dengan menutup kedua mata sang pemuda dari belakang. Sang pemuda tampak meronta, ia tampaknya tak suka berjalan dengan mata tertutup.

"Tetap berjalan lurus dan jangan terlalu berisik, kau bisa merusak suasana acaranya Yeol" katanya lembut.

Sampailah mereka berdua di depan gerbang kecil berhiaskan balon-balon berwarna pink dan putih yang Kris rancang tadi. Taman kecil itu dihasi lampu-lampu taman yang temaram, namun tak mengurangi pencahayaan hangat nan romantis di taman kecil itu.

"**Stop**" bisik Kris di telinga kanan Chanyeol.

Pemuda yang kerap di sapa Dobi oleh beberapa temannya itu menghentikan langkahnya mengikuti intruksi kekasihnya itu. Kris melepaskan kedua tangannya yang menutupi ke dua mata Chanyeol. Mata Chanyeol mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya terbuka sepenuhnya untuk melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Matanya tampak membulat melihat balon-balon berbentuk hati telah dihias untuk menyambut kedatangannya.

"Kau mempersiapkan ini semua-nya sendiri Kris?" Tanya Chanyeol menyelidik.

Kris hanya mengangguk kecil untuk menjawab-nya.

"Karena diriku?" Tanya Chanyeol kembali.

Kris mengerjapkan matanya sekilas, kemudian mempersempit jarak keduanya. Kris mencium kening Chanyeol agak lama. Mereka berdua menyelami kehangatan masing-masing. Chanyeol hanya dapat memejamkan matanya merasakan kelembutan yang diberikan oleh Kris. Pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut kemudian melepaskan kecupannya dari kening Chanyeol dan menatap dalam pada kedua mata pemuda manis itu.

"Iya Chanyeol sayang, ini semua hanya untukmu. Kekasih tampan-mu ini mempersiapkan semuanya, hanya untukmu" ucapnya yang kemudian dibalas Chanyeol dengan cubitan gemas di pipi Kris.

"Sudahlah, jangan hanya berdiri disini sambil memuji ketampananku dalam hati, ayo kita masuk" **narcist** Kris.

Kris kemudian menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk melewati gerbang kecil itu, Chanyeol masih takjub dengan semua yang sudah dilakukan Kris untuknya. Ia kemudian makin takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya setelah ia masuk bersama Kris yang masih memegang tangannya dengan erat.

Lilin-lilin putih yang menyala dan dibuat menjadi bentuk hati sangat besar kembali menyambut Chanyeol yang tampak lebih terkejut daripada sebelumnya. Ia begitu tersentuh Kris melakukan hal romantis seperti ini khusus untuknya. Selama 4 tahun mereka merajut kasih, belum pernah Kris maupun Chanyeol bersikap romantis satu sama lain. Cukup dengan saling mencintai dan memahami satu sama lain adalah kunci dari kelanggengan kisah cinta mereka.

"Aku ini bukan seorang gadis Kris, kenapa kau mempersiapkan semuanya seperti akan melamar seorang gadis, huh? Bukankah kau mempersiapkan semua ini untuk hari ulang tahunku? Aku belum siap dilamar untuk saat ini Kris, asal kau tahu." ucap Chanyeol penasaran.

"Kau memang bukan seorang gadis Yeol, tapi kau adalah pangeran manis yang selalu aku dambakan untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku." Gombal Kris.

"Kalau kau anggap situasi seperti ini seperti aku akan melamar seorang gadis, aku belum mempersiapkan sang gadis-nya, apakah kau mau menunggu disini, aku akan membawa seorang gadis untuk kululuhkan hatinya sekarang juga." Goda Kris untuk memanasi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibir-nya dengan sangat imutnya. Kris sangat gemas melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang seperti itu, ia kemudian mengecup sekilas bibir manis Chanyeol. Pemuda yang dicium kemudian mencubit perut pemuda yang telah mencuri ciumannya. Kris yang dicubit, kemudian mengerang kesakitan.

Tak berapa lama setelah itu, Kris kembali menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk masuk ke tengah lilin-lilin yang berpijar membentuk hati besar itu. Kris kemudian menyuruh Chanyeol untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di dalamnya. Kemudian Kris duduk berhadapan dengan kursi yang Chanyeol duduki. Mereka saling memandang beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Kris memegang kedua tangan Chanyeol dan mencium kedua punggung tangan pemuda manis tersebut.

Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Chanyeol, ia sangat malu melihat Kris memperlakukan-nya begitu mesra-nya. Ia begitu tersentuh akan perlakuan Kris tersebut, hatinya tiba-tiba menghangat. Chanyeol terlalu bahagia, namun ada kesedihan juga didalamnya. Pemuda bermata bulat tersebut takut kalau ia tidak akan pernah bisa merasakan-nya lagi. Merasakan Kris yang menjadi romantis hanya untuk dirinya. Chanyeol tahu benar sifat Kris.

Air mata Chanyeol rasa-nya ingin berburu keluar, namun tetap ia tahan. Ia tak boleh menangis, apalagi dihadapan Kris. Chanyeol hanya ingin memperlihatkan pada Kris bahwa dia selalu merasa bahagia di sisi Kris selama ini, terutama beberapa waktu terakhir ini di sisa akhir hidupnya yang bahkan Chanyeol tidak ketahui sampai kapan waktunya. Pemuda manis itu hanya berharap bahwa waktunya lebih lama untuk bisa selalu bersama dengan Kris.

Kris kemudian menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menunduk. Ia takut Chanyeol sedang menangis, kemudian ia tangkup dagu Chanyeol supaya memperlihatkan wajahnya pada Kris. Chanyeol kemudian menatapnya dengan lembut, syukurlah tak ada air mata dari kedua mata Chanyeol. Kris tersenyum sumringah.

"Ku harap kau menyukainya Yeol" ucap Kris pada Chanyeol.

"Hmm, aku sangat menyukainya, tapi ini terlalu romantis, aku jadi canggung sendiri. Aku tak suka suasananya jadi **awkward** seperti ini" kilah Chanyeol.

"Hanya ada aku dan kau disini, tak usah gugup Yeol" ucap Kris

"Siapa yang gugup?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Tadi tanganmu dingin sekali tahu, aku takut kau sakit" jawab Kris

Kris kemudian menyentuh kening dan pipi Chanyeol, yang disentuh kemudian menangkis tangan tersebut.

"Suhu badanku normal Kris, tenang saja. Aku sangat suka dengan acara yang kau buat untuk kita berdua. Kau mencontek dari film yang mana? Aku baru tahu kalau kau suka film drama romantis, selama ini kau suka sekali film **action** bukan?" sela Chanyeol untuk mengalihkan kegiatan Kris mengecek suhu tubuhnya.

"Aku khawatir Yeol, kesehatanmu paling penting untukku saat ini." Jawab Kris

"Tak usah kau pikirkan aku mencontek dari mana, yang pentin g kau suka, aku sangat senang" Kris kemudian mengukir senyumnya yang membuat-nya tampak lebih tampan, dan berhasil membuat Chanyeol tersipu.

"Ahhh, aku punya hadiah untukmu. Kau tunggu sebentar ya." Kris kemudian pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol sejenak.

Tak lama Kris kembali dengan membawa sesuatu di balik punggung-nya. Chanyeol penasaran dengan apa yang dibawa oleh Kris. Karena jarak Kris tidak begitu dekat dengan Chanyeol dan pencahayaan taman yang temaram sukses membuat Chanyeol tak bisa dengan jelas melihat apa yang disembunyikan dibalik punggung Kris.

"Pejamkan matamu Yeol" perintah Kris

"Lagi? Ahh.. kau ini sudah beralih jadi tukang hipnotis ya? kau senang sekali menyuruhku untuk memejamkan mata, bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar tidur" jawab Chanyeol.

"Lakukan saja Yeol" kata Kris kembali

Kemudian Chanyeol memejamkan mata-nya, tak lama setelah itu Chanyeol mendengar langkah Kris semakin mendekat ke arah-nya. Aroma parfum Kris yang Chanyeol suka semakin menyeka hidung Chanyeol.

"Bukalah matamu sekarang" bisik Kris lembut di telinga Chanyeol

Kris sangat suka sekali berbisik padanya hari ini, Chanyeol jadi geli sendiri. Tapi ia suka perasaan seperti ini, seperti kupu-kupu sedang terbang memenuhi perutnya. Chanyeol kemudian membuka matanya. Ia semakin menganga dengan apa yang ia lihat dihadapannya saat ini. Kris memberikannya sebuah gitar, dan itu adalah gitar yang Chanyeol inginkan sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Gitar yang dimiliki oleh Chanyeol selama ini adalah gitar pemberian ayahnya saat ia berada di sekolah menengah pertama. Sampai saat ini Chanyeol masih merawat gitar pemberian ayahnya dengan sangat baik. Sampai akhirnya beberapa bulan lalu Chanyeol benar-benar menginginkan gitar baru untuk menemani gitar lamanya.

Saat ia minta ditemani Kris masuk ke sebuah toko alat musik beberapa bulan lalu, Chanyeol tak butuh waktu lama untuk jatuh hati pada sebuah gitar berwarna coklat tua. Ia cek keseluruhan dari gitar itu, mulai dari fisiknya hingga senar dan harganya. Tak bisa dibilang murah harga dari gitar tersebut, Chanyeol mengurungkan dulu niatnya membeli "teman" untuk gitar lamanya. Dan Kris melihat sekilas raut wajah kekecewaan dari Chanyeol saat itu. Tapi sekarang Kris hanya melihat senyum kegembiraan dari wajah sang kekasih, ia benar-benar senang akan hal itu.

Chanyeol kemudian mengambil alih gitar itu dari tangan Kris. Ia kemudian membuka "sarung" yang menutupi tubuh gitar itu. Tak lama, tangan Chanyeol sudah mulai tak sabar untuk memetik senar gitar cantik itu. Chanyeol memetik gitar itu dan memainkan sebuah nada sederhana. Dan Kris masih saja terkesan dengan bakat kekasihnya tersebut, walaupun ia sudah ratusan kali melihat kekasih-nya "bermesraan" dengan indahnya bersama sebuah gitar.

"Mainkan satu lagu untuk-ku Yeol" ucap Kris sedikit menyela permainan tangan Chanyeol pada teman barunya itu.

"Sebagai bentuk balasan atas apa yang telah aku berikan pada-mu hari ini" lanjut Kris.

"Wahh, kau memberikannya dengan pamrih ya Keriisssyyyy.." jawab Chanyeol masih tetap dengan kesibukan tangan-nya dalam memetik gitar namun wajah-nya menatap gemas wajah sang kekasih.

"Kau tampak sangat tampan dan keren saat memainkan gitar dengan lincah. Aku sangat iri melihatmu bila sudah seperti itu. Aku jadi terpaksa mengakui bahwa kau menang 1 poin diatas ku" ucap Kris.

"Lalu?" jawab Chanyeol malas sambil tetap sibuk dengan gitarnya tapi tatapan matanya tak sejengkal-pun teralihkan dari wajah Kris yang sudah duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan-nya.

"Aku ingin kau malam ini terlihat lebih tampan dan keren dihadapan-ku. Aku izinkan kau untuk mengalahkan-ku saat ini"

"Seingatku aku tak pernah meminta izin apa pun pada-mu Kris? Dan aku selalu menang dari-mu"

"Aishhh, Chanyeol… Ahh sudah-lah jangan diteruskan lagi perdebatan ini"

"Kau yang memulainya Kerisssyyy.."

"Cukup Chanie jelek.. cepat mainkan satu lagu untuk-ku"

"Aku tak mau, kau baru saja mengataiku jelek. Kau ini tidak konsisten, tadi kau bilang aku tampan dan keren dengan gitar, sekarang kau bilang aku jelek. Aku mau ngambek saja." tapi Chanyeol tetap bermain gitar-nya dan tidak beranjak pergi dari kursi yang diduduki-nya.

"Chanieee sayang.. Mainkan satu lagu untukku ya?" pinta Kris dengan mengeluarkan aegyo-nya yang sangat dipaksakan. Kris tahu Chanyeol tidak akan tahan bila Kris sudah mengeluarkan jurus maut aegyo-nya yang selalu berhasil membuat Chanyeol tertawa renyah seperti saat ini. Permainan gitar Chanyeol agak menjadi kacau karena itu.

"Hahaha… Baiklah Kerissy ku, tapi kau hentikan tingkah konyolmu itu ya, perutku sudah mulai sakit"

Kris cemberut menanggapi perkataan Chanyeol yang ditambahi dengan gelak tawa kekasihnya itu. Sadar bahwa Kris sudah mulai kesal, Chanyeol kemudian mulai berhenti tertawa, petikan gitarnya pun ikut berhenti. Ia menatap Kris sekilas, sebelum ia menunduk dan mulai bersenandung dengan suara baritone khas-nya.

_Betapa aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku…_

_Betapa aku menyayangimu lebih dari yang kau tahu.._

_Inginku bahagiakan dirimu_

_Setiap saat bersamaku_

_Seperti janjiku kepadamu, tak kan pernah ku ingkari_

_Aku kan slalu ada didekatmu_

_Aku kan slalu menemani harimu_

_Kau harus tahu betapa aku mencintaimu_

Kris semakin tak bisa membendung air matanya lagi setelah menyaksikan Chanyeol dengan seksama. Kekasihnya tersebut memberikan pertunjukkan yang sangat luar biasa menyentuh untuk seorang Kris. Chanyeol tampak sangat menghayati dalam mengalunkan nada dari suara petikan gitar-nya dan dari suara baritone yang sangat digilai oleh Kris. Lagu itu menjadi sangat bermakna bagi dua insan tersebut.

Selesai dengan pertunjukkan solo-nya, Chanyeol kemudian menatap Kris yang tampak sedang terisak. Kris menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan besarnya yang ditumpukan diatas kedua belah pahanya. Tak ada suara tepukan tangan atau-pun pujian yang seharusnya didengar oleh Chanyeol, tapi malah suara isakan tangis Kris yang begitu memilukan bagi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tahu benar mengapa Kris menangis saat ini. Tangisan Kris ini yang paling tidak ingin dilihat oleh Chanyeol sampai kapan-pun itu. Chanyeol kemudian berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya, ia menyandarkan gitar yang baru saja selesai dimainkannya itu pada kursi tersebut. Ia kemudian mendekati Kris yang hanya berjarak dua langkah darinya. Ia memeluk Kris dengan penuh kelembutan dan isakan Kris tertutup oleh perut Chanyeol . Tangan Kris yang sedari tadi hanya menutupi wajahnya, kini beralih memeluk erat pinggang kekasihnya tersebut, isakannya masih belum berhenti.

"Ja-jangan pernah tinggalkan aku Chanyeol, hidup-lah lebih lama lagi untukku. A-aku sangat mencintai-mu Chanyeol.." ucap Kris masih dengan isakan tangisnya yang begitu mengharu biru.

Chanyeol mengusap surai pirang kekasihnya itu dengan penuh kelembutan dan kehangatan. Rasa-nya jutaan kubik air mata menggedor pintu bendungan mata-nya untuk segera membanjiri pipinya. Namun Chanyeol terus menahannya. Ia tak mau menangis. Ia tak boleh menangis. Janjinya sebelum semua berakhir tanpa Chanyeol ketahui kapan waktu-nya. Ia hanya tahu, waktunya semakin sempit, terutama untuk bersama Kris.

Cahaya lilin, sinar lampu taman yang temaram, dan balon-balon berbentuk hati yang terhias rapi menemani dua insan tersebut dalam kesedihan mereka yang mendalam.

* * *

28 Februari 2014

Kris berdiri di depan sebuah pusara. Tangan-nya menggenggam sebuket bunga krisan putih. Ia menatap pusara itu dalam dan penuh kepedihan. Kris tak sendiri, seorang wanita dan pria paruh baya juga berada di tempat yang sama dengan Kris. Tampak wanita dan pria paruh baya itu khidmat sekali dalam doa. Usai berdoa sang wanita paruh baya mengusap pusara yang ada dihadapannya dengan tetesan air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Sang pria paruh baya merangkul sang wanita dan ikut menatap pusara dengan wajah yang tak kalah pedih. Mereka mulai bangkit dan beranjak pergi menjauhi pusara. Kemudian mereka menghampiri Kris yang tatapannya masih belum bergeming sedetik pun dari tempat semula.

"Kris, paman dan bibi pulang dulu. Jangan terlalu hanyut dalam kesedihanmu Kris. Anakku juga tak akan senang bila melihat orang-orang yang disayanginya sedih karena meratapi kepergiannya." Ucap si pria paruh baya sambil menepuk bahu Kris, kemudian sang pria paruh baya beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kris dengan menggandeng si wanita paruh baya.

Kris hanya sendiri saat ini. Ia kemudian mendekati pusara dan meletakkan buket bunga krisan yang dibawanya didepan pusara. Tangannya membelai lembut pusara tersebut seperti ia membelai kepala orang yang dikasihinya. Mata-nya tak memiliki tanda-tanda akan hujan air mata, rasanya air mata itu sudah mengering dan bosan untuk membasahi pipi Kris. Ia lebih tegar daripada satu tahun lalu saat kekasihnya pergi dengan damai. Meskipun sebenarnya jiwanya belum sebenarnya pulih dari kerapuhan yang amat besar.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Yeol. Sangat…"

Kris kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Suasana hening menyelimuti doanya untuk sang kekasih yang sudah damai di "sana".

"_Kau harus bahagia Kris. Harus. Ingat itu selalu. Aku selalu mencintai-mu Kerisssy-ku"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

**Hallo reader-deul…**

Ketemu lagi dengan saya ren tobi, ini **fict oneshoot **saya yang mungkin ceritanya pasaran dan abal-abal, banyak typo, alur yang berantakan, kecepetan atau apa pun itu yang masih jadi kekurangan dari fict saya ini. Anggaplah Kris-Yeol di fict ini juga sangat menyelami lagunya Vagetoz sama seperti ren #plakk…

Ren minta review nya ya reader-deul, supaya ren bisa memperbaiki fict ren jadi lebih baik lagi mungkin, dan supaya ren lebih kenal lagi dengan reader-dul. Review dari reader-deul juga jadi penyemangat besar buat ren yang masih **newbie** ini.

Buat **readers** yang udah kasih **review** dan **favorites** di ff ren sebelum-nya,

**Misyel, ****chachaofmariditha****, Annisa Dion, ****DewIweD26****, ****Kuniumi19** dan **ky**

ren ucapkan terimakasih banyak, kalian penyemangat buat ren.

Oke.. sekali lagi ren ucapkan terimakasih buat semua **reader-deul** yang sudah mau membaca **fict absurd** yang ren buat.


End file.
